<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I'll by Kyle0beez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185546">Maybe I'll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle0beez/pseuds/Kyle0beez'>Kyle0beez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Low Self Esteem, No Plot/Plotless, Setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle0beez/pseuds/Kyle0beez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks for a moment where Dream would be now. But he knew that somewhere in the world, separately, they were looking for the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I'll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is all done in the Translator, so please excuse me for the obvious mistakes. English is not a completely easy language to learn to write. </p>
<p>However, this may need some context. The truth is that I don't have any, I was just sad and wanted to throw my random feelings at people I don't know who they are.</p>
<p>I hope someone likes my little paragraphs of suffering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was sitting on the roof of his colony of houses when the sun was setting. He watched the wind begin to wrinkle his coat close to his skin. The sun touching every part of the roads, giving you one last goodbye before you leave.</p>
<p>His nose was cold, it was itchy, maybe a little red. The knees against the chest. He rubbed his hands frequently while watching. He hadn't worn his glasses in a long time. Perhaps the color was wrong. But everything was kind of morbid anyway.</p>
<p>He watched disinterestedly as the flow of people slowed, then increased to cars and some bicycles. The lampposts lighting up programmatically.  And George watched everything from above. The roof has never looked so good now.</p>
<p>George wondered where Dream was now. Well, probably not on a roof, he was very afraid of heights.</p>
<p>They were far away now. If he tried, he could force Dream to the back of his mind to never return. Then, maybe, some little things would stop reminding him of him — maybe he took my colors for him.</p>
<p>George knew that there was no room for him on Dream's journey, that he was a ticket. They talked about it. Maybe, if he was a little more courageous, he could have taken his own sword. But now there is no more time. Somewhere the sun touches, Dream is on his journey, to make this world free, for others, and for him.</p>
<p>And when he returned, maybe George would have the courage to have his glasses back, to see a little green. But for now, he could hope for that.</p>
<p>At some point, Dream would be turning around, holding a piece of heaven. George could hear the captivating arrogance in his words in the back of his brain, that was enough. Maybe they would share a piece for him too. See the colors Dream carried. Being able to be part of it.</p>
<p>He knew that Dream was looking at the sky like him, that is what George would like to think. Even far away, they were looking for the same thing.  And everything the sun touched would be theirs. Maybe, George would get his favorite color back. For now, he would expect that.</p>
<p>It was night now. And everything the moon touches...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>